


Times They Were Caught

by btamamura



Series: NatSyo [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: aka Times Natsuki Wanting Kisses Got Them CaughtNot quite flashbacks of when Cecil, the members of QUARTET NIGHT, Ringo and Shining had caught the pair in the act. Includes reference to my fanfic Good Morning, but you don't necessarily have to read it to understand.Rated due to Syo swearing once.





	Times They Were Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Another idea that hit at terrible hours and kept me awake until it had been written. I decided it was good enough to be shared, despite a lot of misses happening lately.
> 
> Natsuki and Syo are in a romantic relationship so there is a slash warning. Syo does swear once, so there's a warning for that too. Finally, OOC warnings as those are likely to apply. I had never written Ai in greater detail before, so I hope my portrayal was alright.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

When they formed their romantic relationship, very few knew of it. Outside of their families, of course. The only others to know were their closest friends; the rest of _STARISH_ , Haruka and Tomochika. This was, of course, before Cecil had joined their unit, before they had been assigned their mentors in the Masters Course.

So, they still had to take care not to get caught. Not until they knew they could confide in anybody else without fear of it being divulged to the general public. While they couldn't imagine any of their new acquaintances doing something so cruel, caution still had to be exercised.

***

It was an accident when Cecil found out. The seven young men had formed the new _STARISH_ after discovering Cecil was the missing piece to their unit. They'd had practice together and soon, most had departed. But, the blond Geminis stayed behind.

"It's been a fun practice session, huh?" Natsuki had asked Syo as he finished towelling the sweat off the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Aijima's getting better too, though he still needs to learn how to control himself from doing that dance." Syo downed some water, letting out a loud sigh of contentment.

"I'm glad he's with us, we feel more whole now."

"More whole?"

"Mm. It's like the hole we didn't realise had been empty is now filled."

"Yeah, I get it."

Natsuki folded up his towel, stepping over to Syo. "You know, Syo-chan, you always manage to amaze me."

"Hm?"

"I've known for a long time how skillful you are as a dancer, but seeing you manage to master our choreography so quickly...ahh, it steals my breath whenever I see it."

He chuckled and scratched his cheek in mild embarrassment. "Thanks. You've improved yourself, looks like all of our classes really helped. Not to say you were a klutz or anything, but your longer limbs sometimes messed with your rhythm. You've found a way to get them to work with it."

"Syo-chan..." He stepped closer. "Hey, Syo-chan, nobody's around...may I kiss you?"

He blushed but nodded. "Quickly though. This _is_ a public room, someone could very well just barge in on us." He took one of Natsuki's hands into his own, linking their fingers. "I'll give you a better one when we're back in the room if Ai-senpai's out."

He nodded, beaming, before cupping Syo's cheek with his free hand and bending down so their lips could meet without Syo needing to elevate himself onto his toes.

It was at that moment the door burst open and Cecil rushed in. "I know it's around here some-! Natsuki? Syo?"

They broke apart instantly, cheeks aflame. Just as Syo had feared, someone had caught them in the act, and it was someone not yet privy to their relationship.

Cecil's green eyes were wide as his mind registered that the blonds had been sharing a kiss. He hadn't entirely realised just how close the two of them were since most of his viewings of their interactions involved Syo yelling at Natsuki. Even when he was the cat known as Kuppuru, he hadn't witnessed anything to give him a hint as to how genuinely close they were.

Syo narrowed his blue eyes and stepped in front of Natsuki, his protective mode activated. "Aijima, you saw. Well, what are ya gonna do about it?"

Cecil blinked as Syo's voice, filled with anger and concern, brought him out of his thoughts. "What am I going to do?"

"You know idols aren't supposed to have relationships, yet you've seen that Natsuki and I..."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

"Is there something you're expecting me to say?" Cecil considered the situation before approaching the pair. "It's alright. Love is something that can't be controlled. Love knows no gender. I want you to know that while I am surprised, there's no reason to worry about my reaction. Your secret will be safe with me."

Natsuki's green eyes softened behind his spectacle lenses. "Cecil-kun..."

"I'm happy for you. Does anybody else know?"

"Our friends in _STARISH_ , as well as Nanami and Shibuya," Syo replied.

"I see. And they are alright with it too?"

"Otoya-kun and Masato-kun knew before we got together because I'd loved Syo-chan ever since we were children. I used to confide in them about my feelings for him if they became a bit much. Ren-kun pretty much saw it coming. Everyone else was a bit surprised but very accepting," Natsuki explained.

"I see. Natsuki, Syo, I really am surprised. I didn't quite realise how close you two are. I usually saw Syo yelling at you, Natsuki, so I thought there might be more animosity if anything."

Syo chuckled. "We've known each other since we were little. Yeah, I sometimes yell at Natsuki, but that's because he tends to get carried away. I've never actually hated him though. He's been one of my closest friends for years, someone I really do trust, even if he exasperates me at times. I care about Natsuki."

"Mm, and I've loved Syo-chan for a very long time now. Even before I realised how much, I knew Syo-chan was someone very special to me. Someone I could trust and call a friend without hesitation. Someone who has been by my side for a long time," Natsuki added.

"And well, we do share our birthday, even if he's two years older, so that only furthers our bond."

Cecil's eyes widened in amazement. "Surely your meeting and the link of your hearts and souls was predestined by the Muses, for it's not common for those of such strong bonds to share a birthdate, even if not on the same year, it's usually reserved for twins only."

"Funny you should mention that, I'm an older twin brother."

"Is that so? That is truly amazing!" He closed his eyes and clasped his hands, speaking in a language neither of the blonds was familiar with.

"Oi, Aijima..."

He finished his utterances, then opened his eyes. He smiled tenderly. "Do not fret, Syo. I merely said a prayer to the Muses, that they may forever protect the unique bond that ties the three of you together."

The blonds smiled in appreciation and uttered their gratitude for such kind actions.

***

The time they were caught by Ai was a bit more concerning. They had been cautious for the most part, but it happened when they and Haruka had accompanied him for the filming of a movie he was starring in. That had been the time they'd learned their mysterious mentor was, in fact, an android created at Shining Saotome's request. It never changed any of their feelings towards him, instead it only furthered their desire to get to know him better and allow him to feel he could rely on them.

Ai had been resting, as a means to recharge his batteries just enough to make it through the next scene. He opened his eyes and had activated all of his systems. He didn't see any of the trio by his side. He figured Haruka had gone to either make revisions to the song that would be used as the movie's theme, or had simply gone to rest.

But, as for the two blonds he had been assigned, he couldn't help but wonder where they were. The pair had hardly left his side for most of the day, insisting on assisting him whenever he seemed he was about to shut down again.

Knowing it would further drain his reserves, Ai allowed his hearing to pique, seeing if he could find them by their voices alone. He rose to his feet and followed the sound as he heard them.

***

"Oi, Natsuki, this is too risky, even for you! What if someone walks in on us?"

"I can't help it, Syo-chan, I am at my limit."

"Even hugs aren't enough?"

"Please, Syo-chan?"

Ai faulted his programming as his mind became curious at the phrases his kouhai had been whispering to each other. The whispering had changed to other sounds, admittedly familiar. He opened the door.

They froze. "Fuck," Syo whispered harshly as he pulled his shirt down and scooted away from Natsuki.

The bespectacled blond bowed his head and looked contrite.

Ai's mind came to the conclusion he'd walked in on something they wished he hadn't. "Natsuki. Syo. You know the rule."

Natsuki flinched, and Syo itched to edge closer and take his hand, but other than that, neither moved.

Ai sighed. "Of course you do. I'm not going to tell you to break up. But, I am going to warn you. This is a public place. You're fortunate it was just me. If it had been anybody in the movie crew, you could've been in serious trouble. You need to be more careful. Be more subtle about it too, I know I've heard those sounds from you before."

Both blonds had the grace to blush. It seemed their late-night shared kisses weren't kept from Ai as much as they'd thought.

"We won't be here for much longer. Hold off until we're back home."

"Yes, Ai-senpai," Syo murmured.

"Alright, Ai-chan," Natsuki whispered.

Ai nodded in satisfaction, then closed the door, leaving the pair to tidy themselves up. He walked away, his hearing picking up Natsuki shakily remark he'd thought they'd be in big trouble and a slightly more calm Syo telling him it was _precisely_ why he had tried to get him to wait.

***

Tsukimiya Ringo's discovery was during a more tumultuous time; it was when Syo had been admitted into hospital due to his heart causing enough problems surgery was being considered.

The pair hadn't kissed or done anything beyond their usual displays of affection, but Ringo wasn't a fool. 

As he, Haruka and the rest of _STARISH_ left the hospital so Syo could get some rest, he approached Natsuki. "Nacchan, may I have a word?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Nacchan and I just need to have a quick talk, we'll meet you out at the van," Ringo had called to the rest of the youths. He didn't miss the concerned glances being exchanged and it only furthered his suspicions. "Nacchan, this way."

***

They sat across from each other. "Now, I know that you and Syo-chan aren't afraid of being intimate with each other. I know you love to give him hugs, and a situation like this does call for being held comfortingly. But, there was more to your interactions today that had me realise that it's not just friendship between you, is it?"

"Ringo-chan...I..."

"Be honest with me, please."

He sighed and nodded. "It's true."

"Despite the rule?"

"My feelings for Syo-chan have been present longer than our awareness of the rule. I confessed to him when we were children."

"And for Syo-chan?"

"He...he didn't know how he felt back then. So, his feelings made themselves known after we were informed of the rule."

"I see."

"Ringo-chan...I'm sorry, but my love for Syo-chan...I could never control it. Even after I heard the rule, my feelings for him wouldn't allow themselves to be put aside for the sake of becoming an idol."

"And when did you get together?"

"After our first live."

"As in right after?"

"Yes, that night. Syo-chan told me he finally realised he felt the same way."

"Mmm...well, I will admit I am disappointed in both of you for breaking the rule. However, I do understand love can't be controlled. I won't tell Shiny, but you must promise you'll always be careful. We won't be able to do any damage control if any tabloids should catch you. Shiny normally could, but since he doesn't know..."

"I understand, Ringo-chan. Thank you."

"Make sure Syo-chan knows the same when you come back tomorrow. Now then, we'd best not keep everyone else waiting!"

He followed the idol who'd served as his teacher during his academy days, so thankful that he had been sympathetic to their circumstances.

***

It hadn't been a big show and dance when the rest of _QUARTET NIGHT_ found out. Reiji and Ranmaru had walked in on them sharing a kiss while Syo recovered from his surgery, but Reiji only gave a thumbs up and Ranmaru shrugged the sight off. It was as if the two of them had already had their suspicions.

Syo asked them if that was the case, to which Ranmaru replied _it's not like you're subtle about it_.

As for Camus, while he'd found out in the same way, he'd simply reminded them to be more careful, then turned and left the room.

At Camus' reaction, the pair couldn't help but chuckle.

***

The hardest one though was Shining Saotome himself. He stood before them in the hospital room, giving one of the longest lectures he could ever have conceived. He'd removed his sunglasses at one point, having both blonds aware that he was being dead serious with his words.

At one point, Syo had asked in frustration about why there was a rule about feelings that couldn't be controlled in the first place.

"Because of your fans. Because they envision you as their prince, they refuse to accept the very idea that you could be with anyone other than them. Romantic relationships shatter that illusion. It can be harmful to your careers, but it can also bring grave risk to your _safety_."

Syo's eyes widened. "I figured our careers could be hurt if we were found out, but our safety?"

"Yes. I wish I was exaggerating. But, I'm afraid possession can become violent." Shining's tone was flat, there was absolutely none of his speech exaggerations to be heard. 

"But, that's-!"

"President, please answer me this question," Natsuki requested as he placed a hand on Syo's shoulder. "Do you speak from personal experience?"

Shining sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Very insightful, _Mister_ Shinomiya." He nodded. "I was in love, a beautiful woman. We looked at each other in much the way you two do. We tried to keep it confidential, but the general public soon found out. I was soon given a choice - being an idol and forsaking my love? Or dropping my career for the sake of love? I made my choice. She was heartbroken that I chose my career over her, then she admitted another truth. But, I had dreamed of becoming an idol all my life and...well, it was over."

Syo reached for Natsuki's hand and squeezed it as he heard the older blond let out a hitched breath.

"I often look back and wonder what if I had chosen her instead? I have my regrets, and I couldn't allow it to happen again, not to any future idols. That's why I enforced that rule. It seems it was impossible to obey after all, students had been expelled and now I see you two."

"You were with her and still wonder about her because you know deep down that love can't be controlled. While being an idol's great, and you did achieve something amazing, you must surely have regrets about her."

He nodded. "I do."

"Then, why should we have to choose?! I love being an idol, I love Natsuki too! If I had to give up one, I never could! Nobody should have to make such a choice!"

"And I know I could never allow myself to choose between Syo-chan and being in _STARISH_ ," Natsuki murmured shakily.

Shining sighed again. "I know. I won't make you choose. Nor will I make the choice for you. You're correct that these feelings can't be controlled. So, I will make a compromise. Continue to do your utmost to keep it confidential. If there is an accident, I'll take care of damage control. But, it is all up to you to make sure that's not going to be necessary. Am I understood?"

They nodded with a firm _understood!_.

Shining nodded. "Then, I shall leave you be." He rose from his seat. "Continue to recover, the stage is beckoning for you, _Mister Kurusu_." As he left the room, he could hear the pair grip each other in a tight embrace.

"Thank goodness," Natsuki whimpered as the door to the room closed.

Syo reached up and stroked his wavy hair. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: There we are. I'd read about Shining and a certain woman in game walkthroughs, so I brought that into his moment.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos are always appreciated, and while I won't beg for any comments, I do appreciate those too, and do ask for no flames please.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR READERS OF THE TRIPLE AGENCY COLLABORATION SERIES!!!
> 
> I am working on the stories at the moment, but they will take a while. I am only going to upload them once each story has been completed as I have a bad history with WIPs and would rather they not become the same.


End file.
